Parallel
by Flyere
Summary: Rather than only Harry, a second child was born to Lily and James alongside him. Following Voldemort's downfall, she was obliviated and adopted out to a family on Dumbledore's orders. But Harry wasn't the boy who lived as Dumbledore had convinced the world. In reality, it was a young girl-who would end up being the biggest adversary the light would ever face.


_"What of the children, Albus?" _

_Minerva's eyes were wide and pained. Albus turned towards her, a grave look on his face. "Harry, as you know, was the target of the attack. For reasons unknown, Voldemort could not harm the child, but he will undoubtedly try again. He will go to his Aunt and Uncle."_

_"I've been watching these muggles all day, Albus. They're the worst sort of Muggles. Are you sure Harry will be safe here?"_

_"He needs the protection" Albus replied. _

_"And of the girl?"_

_"Kate will be a target for Voldemort's followers" Albus said to Minerva. "It cannot be revealed she is the sister of Harry. She will have to be adopted, and obliviated of any memories. Her name must be changed completely. It would only endanger her to be known as the sister of the boy-who-lived."_

_"Who is bringing them?" Minerva wondered. Albus replied seriously "Hagrid."_

_Minerva's eye twitched. "Do you think it... wise... to trust Hagrid with such a task?" Albus looked thoughtful. "I would trust Hagrid with my life, Minerva." _

_Worried, she transformed herself to a cat and jumped up on the window ledge, peering inside. This late at night the only movement inside was a ticking clock and the flickering of the kitchen lights. If only she could take one of the children herself, but her teaching kept her far too occupied. _

_She returned to see Hagrid's motorcycle driving off in to the distance. Albus carefully handed one of the cradles to Minerva. The little girl inside had faint traces of auburn hair and bright green eyes to match her brother's. Minerva's heart positively melted as she looked in to the little girl's wide, blinking eyes. She didn't even notice Albus returning, she was so caught up in the little girl's movements. _

_"Is it done then?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Albus nodded. "I will see you tomorrow, Minerva. As sorrowful the occasion, we do have some measure of celebration to attend."_

_"Goodbye, little one" Minerva said to the girl._

Eleven years later, Fiona Nott bounded down the winding stairs in her family's manor. Nott Manor, although not as large as some others, had a sprawling set of buildings such as greenhouses and brewing rooms, complete with a Quidditch pitch behind the house. It was a life envied by several, but held by few.

"Morning Father, Theo" she said, taking a seat at the table. Her brother's brown hair was messy as usual, as were his robes. "You look a state. Did you stay up reading all night again?"

"Some of us are rather intelligent, thanks very much" he said indignantly. "Your Hogwarts level came by the way. Father says we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast."

Her father nodded. "I have some texts I need to purchase in Knockturn Alley." Fiona raised her eyes. "Plotting something, are we?" He glared at her stiffly. "I'm almost through discovering the final property of Valeran's Acidic Draught. I believe it might be Essence of Woad giving it it's distinctive color, but I can't be sure."

"Have you thought of perhaps mixing essence of Woad with each of the ingredients you've discovered so far and studying their reactions?" Alexander Nott's face looked thoughtful. "An excellent idea, Fiona." Theo looked put out that he hadn't thought of it. "Go on then, read your letter" he said, tossing it to Fiona. She took out the letter, scanned it briefly, before looking mischeviously at Theo. "Check out what I figured out to do" she said. She held out the letter and, concentrating every bit of energy she had towards the letter in her hand, managed to set it alight from the palm of her hand. Theo yelped and, in a panic, poured his water glass over her hand. Fiona furiously threw the letter at him. "You prat, my robes are all wet."

Sighing, her father waved his wand and muttered "Aridus." Instantly the water dried up off of her robes. "Well done" he said to Fiona. "You're already showing a certain proficiency with Wandless magic." Fiona smiled. "Are you ready to go Theo?"

"Yep" he said, jamming the last of a bagel in to his mouth. He snapped his fingers and called out "Tapsy!"

The little house-elf appeared with a pop. "What is it sirs is wanting?" She asked earnestly. "Please bring us the vial of floo powder from the dining room." She nodded and returned just a moment later.

"You two will go on alone to Diagon Alley" Father told them. "I will meet you outside Olivanders at exactly ten-thirty. You have an hour to shop. Fiona, we will purchase your birthday present afterwards."

The two of them nodded and took a handful of floo powder each. "Diagon Alley!" Theo shouted. Fiona did the same shortly after.

"Where to first?" Fiona asked, looking down at her list. "Flourish and Blotts" Theo replied. Upon arriving, they were immediately approached by a member of staff. "Which books?"

Fiona's eyes looked down to her list. "The Standard Book of Spells Grade One, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, and The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection."

"First years then" The man said with a nod. "I'll have those out in about five minutes. Feel free to browse while you are waiting."

Fiona went straight to the potions books. She knew the array of first-year potions would hardly be difficult for her–she'd always had a certain talent for brewing–and so she added _Advanced Level Brewing, One Hundred Essential Drafts, _and a copy of the far darker _Moste Potent Potions._ Theo had wandered towards the section on spell creation, as well as picking up _Quidditch Through the Ages, Quidditch: The Founding of a National Sport, and Magical Sporting Events of the 20th Century._

After paying, they headed straight to the Apothecary. Theo picked up all of the required ingredients, whereas Fiona doubled up on all of them and added at least fifteen ingredients for additional potions to her haul. "Don't go buying the whole shop" he said with a laugh.

"Notts!" Fiona looked across the street to see Draco Malfoy, standing alongside Vincent Crabbe. They made their way across to them, weaving through hasty witches and wizards. "Shopping as well, I presume?"

"Just finishing up" Draco responded. "We're here with my father. He had some business to attend to. We were just about to go in to the Magical Menagerie. Care to join us?"

"I'm going to Eyelop's" Theo replied. "I'll meet you three there." Fiona turned to Draco with a smile. "I've been after a Cat for awhile. Unless you're going in for a toad, I presume the same for you?"

"Hey, I'm going for a Toad" Crabbe argued. "Cats make me sneeze." Fiona rolled her eyes. "Those went out of fashion years ago, Vinny." He scowled. "Don't call me Vinny."

"I'm getting an owl, but Vin didn't want to look stupid and alone" Draco said with a laugh. "Now that you're here..."

"Oh no you don't" Fiona snapped. "You can come with me and help me find a cat, weasel." Draco looked hurt. "I didn't go and grow red hair, now did I?" They all snickered. They'd been warned of the Weasleys; rash, arrogant and poor as church mice.

It took no time at all for Draco to find a lovely silver kitten with green eyes as bright as her own. "She's lovely" Fiona said. "Perhaps you aren't as big of a fool as I thought" she said, sticking her tongue out. "I don't want to keep you waiting. See you two on the train, yeah?"

"Yeah" Draco said with a grin.

Fiona and Theo spent a half an hour in Madam Malkin's, but walked out satisfied. "Off to meet father then" Theo said. "Excited for a wand?"

Fiona didn't justify the obvious question with a response. They spotted Mr. Nott outside, holding a bag and his wand in his hands. "There you two are" he said stiffly. "Come along then. Fiona, I picked up your birthday presents in knockturn alley." Fiona had been promised a rare and expensive set of potions manuals written by Potions Master Daelus, one of the most famous in the world. Theo had asked for the pre-production model of an experimental brand of broomstick, the Lightning Wave Pro, which Father was able to buy due to his connections.

"Thank you!" Fiona squealed, jumping up to hug her father before remembering they were in public and correcting herself. "Sorry Father-just excited is all."

But he was smiling ever so slightly as he gestured inside. "Shall we?"

It took Theo just four wands before he found his; a twelve-inch cherry wand with a Unicorn Hair. Once he had finished, Olivander began feeding wands in to her hands. It took a significantly longer amount of time to find her own wand, but eventually she managed to pair nicely with an eleven-inch yew and ash wand, with a dragon heartstring for it's core.

Leaving satisfied and excited at the same time, Fiona looked forward to the three weeks to come, for when they had finished they would be off to Hogwarts.


End file.
